1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the bonding of a fluid. More particularly, the invention relates to a fluid bonding fitting, and an assembly and a system incorporating such fitting, wherein the fitting is used to facilitate the grounding of a fluid.
2. Background of the Invention.
Bonding is traditionally defined as “the joining of metallic parts to form an electrically conductive path that ensures electrical continuity and the capacity to conduct safely any current likely to be imposed.” Therefore, electrical bonding in the traditional sense involves the practice of electrically connecting electrical and metallic objects to each other via conductors, thereby brining the objects to the same electrical potential. The primary reason for bonding is to reduce the risk of electrocution, such that an individual touching two electrically conductive objects at the same time does not receive a shock by becoming the path of equalization if the two objects happen to be at different electrical potentials. Bonding serves the additional purpose of protecting surrounding equipment by reducing the current flow on power and data conductors between pieces of equipment at different electrical potentials.
Bonding takes on an important significance when it comes to swimming pools, whirlpools, hot tubs, saunas, and the like. In these environments, any conductor over a certain size must be bonded to assure that all conductors are equipotential and do not provide a conductive path which could be potentially hazardous to a swimmer or bather. Particular to swimming pools, in an effort to further maximize the safety of swimming pool use, in 2008 a new electrical code regulation was implemented. This change in the code requires electrically connecting swimming pool water to one or more bonded parts such that the pool water is in direct contact with an approved corrosion resistant conductive surface that exposes not less than 9 square inches of surface area to the pool water at all times.
Currently, there is no known device and/or method capable of accomplishing the requirement set forth in the new code regulation in an efficient and cost effective manner. Accordingly, what is needed is a device capable of operating within a currently known swimming pool system, which can allow the system to efficiently and cost effectively comply with this new code regulation. However, the device should also be capable of working within and/or among other systems, i.e., within and/or among systems other than swimming pools systems, to broaden the device's diversity and appeal.